


Sounds of the Storm

by orphan_account



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a huge thunderstorm in the middle of the night last summer.</p>
<p>Kind of fluffy, kind of hurt-comforty, both in equal amounts. Post Hell Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds of the Storm

The loud crack of thunder woke him. His eyes flew open and for a split second, he was confused in that way that you always are right after you wake up.

Then the confusion evaporated, and he sat up quickly, eyes turning to look out the window on the other side of the room. Through it, he could see a bolt of lighting flash across the sky, and the rain pouring down, soaking Dalton Academy’s courtyard outside. And the rain reminded him.

Julian.

His eyes turned away from the window to look at the bed next to him, where that evening, the boy in question had lain wrapped safely in his arms, smiling that soft, serene smile that he knew was meant for him only.

But now the bed was empty.

Startled by this realization, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and slip out of the bed, his feet making soft padding sounds on the floor. He groped around in the darkness for the sweatshirt he new he had thrown on the back of his desk chair, and was helped when another flash of lighting lit the sky, illuminating the room for a second, and revealing the chair and the sweatshirt.

He grabbed it quickly, pulling it over his head as he made is way to the door and softly opened it. Slipping out, he pulled it closed quietly behind him, and tiptoed down the hall way, so as not to wake anyone else. Coming to the landing, he made his way down the stairs, making sure to step on all the right places so that none of them creaked.

Down in the hallway, he turned his head to look towards the common room, and indeed saw the figure of someone sitting on one of the couches. 

“Jules?” he called softly down the hall.

Julian’s head turned sharply towards the sound, eyes wide and frightened. But another bolt of lighting illuminated the other boys face, and he relaxed. 

“Hey Lo.” he answered, as his boyfriend began moving down the hallway towards him. “You didn’t have to get up and come find me, you know. You should go back to sleep.”

The brunet felt the couch dip, and a pair of strong arms encircled his waist from behind. Smiling slightly, he leaned back into the embrace and immediately felt safer and more relaxed. 

“I wanted to,” Logan murmured next to his ear “I can’t sleep when you aren’t there.”

Julian chuckled softly, but that ended abruptly when yet another bolt of lightning and a clap of thunder -both right on top of each other- reverberated through the house, and he visibly stiffened. Logan hugged Julian to his chest a little tighter, and the brunet relaxed somewhat. 

“Thanks.” he muttered “I’ve just been so… jumpy these days. I’m sorry.”

“You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for.” Logan told him, brushing his lips gently against the shell of Julian’s ear, then moving up to press them to the boy’s temple. “It’s perfectly understandable, and I’m here for you Jules. Whenever you need me to be, okay? I’ll protect you. I won’t let anything hurt you ever again.”

Julian felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes when he heard those words, and he snuggled back further into Logan’s arms. “I love you.” he whispered softly.

Logan smiled. He never got tired of hearing that. “I love you too.” he whispered back.

They sat like that for a long time, just listening to the sounds of the storm, feeling warm and safe with each other.

And if you’d asked them, they both would have sworn that they had never felt so content in all they’re lives.


End file.
